Maybe Someday
by Snapecake
Summary: If it were only possible to turn back time...A Jareth and Sarah romance. Re-edited and new penname! finished story


Maybe Someday

by

Snapecake (aka Lilith) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sarah, Jareth or anything else that relates to the Labyrinth etc. And neither do I own the "Maybe Someday" song, it's by The Cure ( and it's fabulous...).

A/N: This is my very first attempt at fanfiction. Please be so kind as to leave me a review with your thoughts!!!

8 April 2004: Important: This is a edited version of my own original work. As I'm planning to close my "Labyrinth" account with the penname "Lilith" I'm re-styling and re-posting everything under my other penname Snapecake.... sorry for the confusion!

Enjoy!!!!! 

~Sarah~

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. The paper crown dangling on one of her ears. The beautiful medieval looking costume, she was wearing over her jeans. 

* Just like then. But not the same.* 

Words of a song drifted into her mind. 

* No I won't do it again, I don't want to pretend. If it can't be like before I've got to let it end. I don't want what I was, I had a change of head. But maybe someday…* 

She shook her head. * Those words are so right.* 

With an angry scream she tore the dress from her body and onto the ground. She stamped with her feet:" What's wrong with me! I've tried ! I've tried to grow up ! I've tried to be like the others!" 

Tears streamed down her face. She pulled the crown of her head and crumpled it in her hands: "But now even this doesn't feel right anymore! What am I supposed to do? Where have my dreams gone to ?" 

Without giving it a second thought she threw the remains of the paper artefact in the corner. For a moment the room was filled with silence. 

Then a crack of thunder rolled through the air. Sarah looked up. Her eyes where blurred with tears. Slowly she walked towards the window. Rain was pattering on the glass.

 *The weather even seems to fit my feelings.* 

She pressed her face to the cold surface and closed her eyes. More words of the same song filled her head. 

*Yeah, but maybe someday. I've got to let it go and leave it gone. Just walk away, stop it going on. Get to scared to jump if I wait to long. But maybe someday…*

As in a trance she walked towards the doors of her balcony. Carefully she opened the doors. A cold breeze welcomed her. Raindrops mingled with the tears on her face. Her hands met with the soaked wood of the rail. A splinter sank in her hand palm. As if surprised by the sudden pain, she held up her hand and stared at the drop of blood, running down her hand. 

Thunder rolled again, bringing Sarah back to herself. Just as she turned around she caught a glimpse of the church near the park. A vague smile crossed her face. 

* The park. Where it all started.*

For a moment she didn't move. Then she ran into her room, not even bothering to close the balcony doors. She smashed the door of her bedroom behind her and rushed down the stairs. Her step mom came out of the kitchen with her finger held up in an accusing way. But Sarah had already crossed the hall and opened the front door even before Karen had been able to utter a word. All she could do was shacking her head in a disapproving way.  

Sarah just ran on. Rain soaking her clothes. A look of determination on her face. More words of the song lingered in her head. 

* But maybe someday…I'll see you smile as you call my name. Start to feel, and it feels the same. And I know that someday's come. Maybe someday's come……again!*

Water spattered up high as she ran through a pool of water, formed by the pouring rain. 

* So tell me someday's come. Tell me some days come again.*

Sarah couldn't really tell why she had felt the urge to run to the park in the pouring rain. She only knew that it was good. 

*The words of the song have guided me…* 

She had kept on running when she got to the park. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. She could feel the fabric of her jeans sticking to her legs, but she didn't care. At last she got to the bridge. She was just about to slow down when she felt that there was somebody near. Wildly she looked around. Then she saw. She froze.

~Jareth~

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair as spiky as ever. His majestic clothes the same as ever.

But he had changed.

Behind him he could hear his goblins cheer at the thought of having a new baby. The sibling itself was sitting in the middle of his throne room crying at the top of his longs. 

Jareth let out a deep sigh. He didn't even have to take a look at the brother of the child. 

*He won't make it, no doubt.* 

He rubbed his chin. 

*But why am I not happy ? Why am I not cheerful about turning just another child into a worthless creature ? Why am I not happy at the thought of having to tell his brother it all over? Why am I actually not willing to go through it once more ?*

He bowed his head and let his forehead rest against the cold surface of the mirror. Words of an unknown song slipped into his mind. 

*No I won't do it some more. Doesn't make any sense. If I can't be like I was, I've got to let it rest. I don't want what I did, I had a change of tense. But maybe someday…*

For a moment he closed his eyes. A tearing voice tore him back to reality: "Your majesty ? The boy!" 

Jareth didn't even bother to look at the goblin at his feet. He turned around and walked towards the throne room. 

"Your majesty! The boy!"  

With a violent kick Jareth send the muttering creature flying through the room. For a moment all the goblin were silent. 

Jareth groaned: "Yes? What about the boy?" 

One of the other goblins gave the answer: "Your majesty! He has found the entrance to the Labyrinth!" 

The Goblin King rolled with his eyes. With two steps he got to the goblin who was looking at him like a dog that expected a reward from his master. 

With a strong grasp Jareth lifted the goblin up and held it in front of the clock: "Do you see this?" 

The goblin managed to shrug: "Yes, your majesty. It's a clock." 

Jareth shook his head in anger: "I know it's a clock, you stupid creature!" 

With an almost nonchalant wave of his arm he smacked the goblin to the ground. "It says…… That boy……That boy only has ten minutes to get here. And he only just found his way in !" 

He almost choked in his own anger. * I've got to get out of here!* 

With an elegant gesture he changed himself into his owl from and flew out of the window. 

The goblins all cheered: "Can always count on his majesty ! He's going to give the boy a hard time !!! And the baby will be ours!!!" 

But Jareth didn't land near the boy. Instead he flew over the walls into the sinking sun while more words of the song entered his head. 

* But maybe someday…I'll see you smile as you call my name. Start to feel and it feels the same. And I know that maybe someday's come. Maybe someday's come……* 

He shivered as he entered the sky above the human world. 

* Rain and thunder. What a nice way to be greeted after such a long time.*  

Swiftly he landed on the rail of a small bridge. And after a careful check he changed into his human form. For a moment he closed his eyes. 

*Then why did I go here?*

 He grasped his hands together. 

*The park. Where it all started.*

He lend on the stony rail and stared at the water. Raindrops ran down his face, soaked his clothes. But he didn't notice. He cocked his head and listened to the rhythm of the rain on the surface of the water. Thoughts about the past played hide and seek in his mind. Then more words of the now familiar song popped up. 

* If I could do it again. Maybe just once more. Think I could make it work, like I did before. If I could try it out. If I could just be sure. That maybe someday is the last time. Yeah, maybe someday is the end. Oh maybe someday is when it all stops.* 

Just as he knew he had come to the last line of the song, he heard footsteps. Somebody was running. Running towards him. His head shot up. His eyes scanned the area. Then he saw. He froze. 

~Maybe Someday~

Slowly the two people walked towards each other. 

He was the first one to recover: "Sarah……" He smiled. 

She nodded: "Jareth……" Then she smiled back at him. 

Not able to hold back any longer they covered the last few steps that laid between them. Eyes locked, arms encircled waists and thoughts became one as their lips touched.  

The last words of the song entered the mind. 

* Or maybe someday always comes again……*

~The End~


End file.
